Lies and farewell
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Su vida había estado llena de mentiras y despedidas, pero ahora eso ya no sería así. Había tomado una decisión.


**Lies and farewell**

¿En serio lo tenían en un calabozo? ¿Su familia? ¿En su propio hogar? El decimocuarto, ¿eh? ¡Él era Allen! ¿Por qué lo trataban así? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Y después para arruinar todo aún más, aparece el apócrifo. Y ¿por quién fue salvado? Por Road y Tyki. ¿Acaso no eran sus enemigos? O por lo menos eso parecía hasta que descubrieron que poseía las memorias del decimocuarto.

Ahora tenía dos opciones. Irse con ellos o volver a la Orden. ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Qué conseguiría yéndose con ellos? ¿No estaba siendo un traidor? Pero y si regresaba a la Orden, ¿no lo mantendrían en el calabozo hasta acusarlo de traición y ejecutarlo?

No muy seguro de la decisión tomada, se fue con Tyki, además tenía que ayudar a Road que no despertaba.

Pasaron tres meses, investigando qué era lo que había ocurrido con la Noah de los sueños, mientras tanto Tyki lo entrenaba. Sheryl quería matarlo cada vez que lo veía. No había visto al Conde en todo ese tiempo, pero sabía que la Orden lo buscaba, por lo que no lo dejaban salir del arca.

Con ayuda de Wisely logró controlar las memorias del decimocuarto, lo suficiente para utilizar sus poderes sin perderse a sí mismo.

Esa noche sería su cena de bienvenida por el ingreso a la familia Noah. Ahora era oficialmente uno de ellos. Pero aún faltaba algo. Road aún no había despertado. Yacía dormida en su habitación. Se sentía realmente mal con el hecho de que ella estuviera así por haberlo ayudado.

Pensando en ella se quedó dormido a su lado. Soñó que la tenía en sus brazos nuevamente, tan juguetona como siempre había sido. Soñó con aquel beso que le robó. Un extraño suceso. Labios dulces y suaves. Anhelaba probarlos otra vez.

Abrió los ojos y visualizó frente a él un par de ojos dorados que lo observaban con cariño.

— ¿Road?

— ¡Allen, te uniste a nosotros!—le dijo abrazando felizmente.

Al chico no le molestó este hecho. Estaba más preocupado por su bienestar.

—Has vuelto. ¿Ya estás bien?

—Gracias a ti, Allen. Tú me llamaste. Gracias a eso, logré entrar a tu sueño y con ello regresar a mi cuerpo.

Allen sonrió aliviado.

—Nunca vuelvas a defenderme, Road. No quiero que desaparezcas de nuevo.

—No te prometo nada—le respondió la chica juguetonamente.

Esa noche fue festejo doble. Allen se había unido a la familia y Road había logrado recuperarse.

Con la unión de toda la familia Noah, lograron destruir al apócrifo, lo que les guió hasta el corazón. Y al fin ocurrió lo que tanto deseaban. El corazón fue destruido y todas las inocencias desaparecieron incluida la de Allen, pero gracias al entrenamiento que había tenido, ya no la necesitaba, lograba crear una espada idéntica con sus propios poderes obtenidos del decimocuarto.

Los tres días de oscuridad llegaron. Los trece se reunieron en la nueva arca a esperar que pasaran.

Allen estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido. ¿Había tomado el camino correcto? ¿Por qué no se había transformado en un caído? ¿Ya no era compatible con la inocencia antes de ser destruida? ¿Eran en verdad los tres días de oscuridad lo que el mundo necesitaba?

— ¿Qué piensas Allen?—le preguntó Road mirándolo.

Él suspiró antes de responder.

—Solo quiero saber si he hecho lo correcto.

—Solo tienes que esperar estos tres días y lo sabrás.

—Road, ¿por qué no me convertí en un caído?

—Yo creo que es porque nunca mataste a un humano. Tu inocencia era diferente, además lograste dejarla a un lado y utilizar los poderes del decimocuarto.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Tampoco lo sé todo.

Allen hizo una mueca.

—No me estás ayudando mucho.

Ella le sacó la lengua enojada.

Los tres días de oscuridad pasaron y la familia Noah se puso a observar los cambios que el mundo había sufrido.

—Precioso, ¿no?—mencionó el Conde.

El mundo se veía y sentía totalmente diferente. Era como si la paz reinara y la oscuridad hubiera desaparecido.

—Hemos limpiado la Tierra de la maldad humana. Como saben, la inocencia era una sustancia contraproducente. Las personas compatibles con la inocencia eran obligadas a pelear aún si no lo querían y si en algún momento negabas tu deber como exorcista te convertías en un caído. ¿Acaso era esa realmente la voluntad de Dios? Nosotros, los verdaderos apóstoles de Dios, utilizamos un método más eficaz, eliminando los problemas de raíz. ¿Plan de primeros exorcistas? ¿Segundos y terceros exorcistas? ¿No que era apóstoles? ¿Por qué creaban artificiales? ¿Por qué los obligaban a luchar? Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer—el Conde se dirigió a Allen—Allen Walker, eres el destructor del tiempo. Demuéstralo.

— ¿Qué?—Allen no entendía que era lo que el Conde quería que hiciera.

—Con el poder de la destrucción que has controlado, destruye el Vaticano, destruye la Orden.

—Pero…—Allen aún dudaba sobre algo. No podía matar a sus ex-compañeros.

—No he dicho que tienes que matarlos. Solo destruye todo para que no vuelvan a alzarse en armas y atacarnos, ahora que ya logramos nuestro objetivo.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Allen—le animó Road.

Allen obedeció. Probablemente ese sí era el camino que debía elegir.

Primero destruyó el Vaticano, para luego dirigirse a la Orden.

Los exorcistas no pudieron detenerlo debido a que ya no poseían ninguna inocencia.

— ¡¿Allen-kun, por qué haces esto?!—le gritó Lenalee al verlo destruir todo sin dudar.

—Esto es lo que en verdad debe pasar.

— ¡No es así!

—Tú mejor que nadie debe saber que la Orden no es lo que aparenta ser en realidad.

Lenalee se quedó callada. Ella en verdad sabía bien aquello.

— ¿Vas a matarnos?—intervino Lavi.

—No vine a matar a nadie. Solo vine a cumplir con la teoría del destructor del tiempo.

Allen atacó la Orden con todo su poder. No dejó nada en pie. Pero no tocó a ninguna persona.

Cuando ya todo se encontraba en ruinas y el trabajo de Allen había finalizado, se desmayó.

— ¡Allen-kun!

— ¡No lo toques!—intervino Road quién lo había seguido de cerca—él estará bien. Me lo llevaré.

Road no dejó que nadie más se acercara y se llevó a Allen con ella. Poco después, él despertó en su habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue a Road a su lado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—No te preocupes Allen, ahora eres completamente uno de nosotros.

Road le puso frente a él un espejo para que entendiera de lo que hablaba.

Sus ojos dorados. La piel oscura. Siete estigmas en la frente.

—Me veo extraño—sonrió.

—Pero siempre puedes regresar a tu forma blanca. ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que tomaste la decisión correcta?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y quieres tomar una aún mejor?

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó curioso con esa opción.

—Quédate a mi lado, Allen.

La chica lo miró fijamente. Dorado con dorado.

— ¿Acaso creíste que no iba a ser así?

Road lo abrazó alegremente y Allen solo pudo corresponder con la misma felicidad.

Su visión del mundo había cambiado. Su misión también. Lo importante siempre fue y seguirá siendo seguir su camino. Y ese camino lo guió a un nuevo comienzo. Dejó atrás muchas cosas, pero obtuvo muchas más. Y lo más importante: Road. Sí, había tomado una excelente decisión.


End file.
